1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, and particularly to an adapter for connecting a card connector such as a PCMCIA connector to a printed circuit board, which has an improved EMI/RFI shielding and cross-talk reduction effectiveness.
2. The Prior Art
Following the development of computer and communication technology, high quality and high speed signal transmission are increasingly required. Accordingly, how to reduce EMI/RFI and cross-talk from adversely affecting the operation of an electrical connector becomes an important issue.
Conventionally, a card connector such as a PCMCIA connector has contacts with tail portions bent perpendicular to contact portions thereof and extending through a spacer to be directly soldered to a mother board. Alternatively, the tail portions are extended in line with the contact portions and are soldered to a daughter board perpendicular to the contacts which is inserted into a socket on the mother board to achieve electrical connection of the connector to the mother board. Such prior art is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84206176, 83218076 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,036, 5,591,035, 5,399,105, 5,334,046, 5,288,247, 5,195,899, 5,176,523 and 5,057,028.
The tail portions of the contacts of the card connectors disclosed above are not shielded making them susceptible to EMI/RFI (electromagnetic interference/radio frequency interference). Furthermore, cross-talk between signal contacts of the contacts cannot be effectively prevented.
Hence, a device is needed which can eliminate the above mentioned defects of current connectors.